


gifts

by Winchestersandmarvel



Series: Chaotic duo Remus and Virgil [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Gift Giving, Knives, M/M, Opossum, Possum - Freeform, Short One Shot, bones - Freeform, i dont know what this is, idk this is just anxceitmus giving each other weird gifts, no beta we die like men, other sides mentioned, skulls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel
Summary: Just anxceitmus giving each other weird gifts.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Chaotic duo Remus and Virgil [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704238
Comments: 12
Kudos: 319





	gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, It's just all I had the motivation to write, I know it's not good. I just needed to work on something other than homesick.

It was well known to the light sides that the relationship between Virgil, Janus and Remus was rather peculiar to say the least. Their love language was affectionate insults and strange behaviours such as laying on the floor together. It was far from Romans idea of a typical romantic relationship. 

One Particularly strange thing was the gifts they gave each other. In theory the little gifts that they frequently gave to each other for no reason were very romantic. That is, it would be if it weren’t for the strange and sometimes disturbing nature of their gifts. 

At first the gifts weren’t too strange. Virgil and Remus had gone on a walk in the imagination and returned an hour later, a small tupperware container clutched in Virgil’s hands. 

Remus bounded over to their boyfriend, “We got you a gift!” he announced as Virgil approached, shaking his head with a small smile on his face. 

He offered the snake the container, adding “I wouldn’t really call it a gift, we just found them and thought you’d like them,” quietly. 

Janus opened the container to a variety of seeds in the container, hundreds of seeds from different plants and trees.

He smiled at the collection before grabbing both of his boyfriends around the back of the neck gently, kissing them each on the cheek before thanking them for the gift. 

Both boys blushed at the affection before sitting next to the other at the table as he laid out a napkin and poured out the seed to identify and sort the seeds. 

“I tried to work out what plants they were all from, but then that terror decided to try and eat eggs he pulled out of a birds nest”

“They looked yummy! The mother wouldn’t have noticed one missing!”

“That doesn’t matter, the point is you don’t know what disease you could get from it! Like salmonella!” 

Janus just shook his head, listening to the half-serious argument that the two launched themselves into. 

The next strange gift was from Janus to Virgil. He presented him with the gift at group breakfast that morning, chatter filling the room as all the sides finished their breakfast. 

He wordlessly passed the anxious side the slim object, and Virgil gave him a questioning glance before removing the object from the leather pouch it was in. 

He gave a small, barely noticeable gasp as he saw the perfectly sharpened Damascus blade, wooden handle engraved with an intricate design of an octopus, snake and a spider. 

Virgil ducked his head down to hide his smile, thanking Janus for the gift as he examined the blade. 

Virgil flipped the blade experimentally, testing the grip and the weight, attracting the attention of the others who had all previously been engaged in a conversation. 

“Virgil, why do you have a knife?” Patton asked slowly, nerves leaking into his voice. 

“J just gave it to me” he replied smiling as he adjusted his grip on the blade before returning it to the cover. 

“How come you never give me pretty knives, J-Anus” Remus pouted, receiving a laugh from both his boyfriends. 

“Give me one good reason I should trust you with one, Rat man” Janus replied smoothly and Virgil had to cover his mouth with his hand to conceal his laughter at the offended look he got in return. 

Janus simply ignored his pouting boyfriend in favour of restarting the conversation that had stopped upon presentation of the knife. 

It became a staple to Virgil’s outfit to have the knife strapped around his leg from that day onward. 

Remus’s gift was slightly more strange than the others, but that was expected from the side that was a bit more outside of the box. 

The trio had decided to spend the day in the imagination and had separated with plans to meet back up at the dukes manor for lunch. 

Virgil had set off into the woods, searching for something in particular, and was pleased when it came time to head back, a bag full of what he was searching for slung over his shoulder. 

It didn’t take long for the others to ask about the contents of the bag, and so upon their arrival to the manor Virgil layed out the contents of the bag onto a coffee table.

A variety of bones were pulled from the bag, laid out delicately in memorised placements and groups so that it was clear what bones had been found together. 

As he pulled out the last piece, a skull, covered in bumps and with all it’s sharp teeth intact, he explained why he had brought them, “I thought maybe Remus would want some of these for his collection?”

Remus screeched and flapped his hands happily, draping himself over the anxious side to hug him from behind. “Scare-bear! These are so grim! Is that a Gila monster skull!” he gasped “How do you think it died? I bet it was brutal!” 

Virgil's anxiety melted from his face for a moment as he gave a small laugh, “I’m glad you like them Re.” 

“As /sickening/ as this is, it’s time for lunch, I’m definitely not starving” Janus interrupted, and so they proceeded to the dining room to eat.”

The strangest gift that was given in the group was actually given by Janus surprisingly. 

He entered into the dark sides kitchen to both his boyfriends after a trip from the imagination with something wrapped delicately in his cape. 

Virgil was the first to notice him, “Hi Jan- wait, what the fuck! Why is your cape moving?!” he said, darting over, Remus in tow. 

“Oooh! Is it a dying rat? A bunch of slugs?” Remus asked excitedly. 

Janus shook his head, placing one hand on Virgil's shoulder, effectively calming him enough to uncover the item cradled in his arms. 

The pair both gasped when Janus revealed a baby opossum, “I found it abandoned in the woods, and since you both went on a two hour tangent about opossums the other day I thought you’d like to raise it” he explained.

Remus started bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly, but Virgil’s panic only grew.

“We can’t look after this! It’s so young and we’re not exactly the most delicate people. Oh god what if we kill it? What if we mess it up? What if it gets sick and it spread-”

“V” both of his boyfriends called out to him, pulling him away from the endless what ifs. 

“It will be okay” Janus comforted “If I had left it, it would have starved to death or been eaten anyway, i think we can at least give it a more comfortable death than that, if nothing else”

“You could do some research with nerdy wolverine! I can summon supplies, and we get the coolest pet ever!”

Virgil calmed at the comfort of his boyfriends. “Can I hold it?” 

As soon as the small animal was placed in Virgil’s arms it curled up to sleep in the crook of his elbow, and both boyfriends recognised the look that flashed in his eyes. It was the look he got in his eyes when he was defending them from the insults of the light sides. 

It was a look that meant he would defend this creature till the end. And that he did, as did Janus and Remus. Virgil spent hours with Logan researching how to properly care for the baby animal, and the three raised it into adulthood successfully, and it practically became their baby. 

They named her Poppy and she was with one of the trio at all times, accompanying Remus on his adventures, basking in sunlight with Janus and offering comfort to Virgil when the others weren’t around to do so. 

She also freaked Roman out, which is always a bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'll probably write a one shot about Poppy one day. Sorry I subjected you guys to this awful work, I just wanted to write something lighthearted. Also gonna put this in my Remus and Virgil series because it feels chaotic enough to be added to it.
> 
> If you'd be interested in a (better written) one shot about Poppy let me know in the comments and please leave a kudos if you liked this!


End file.
